


Countdown

by eatenbythesystem



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: BEYONCE BITCH, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, M/M, Uh Vicente is hot and bothered, drunk joven, slightly nsfw???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatenbythesystem/pseuds/eatenbythesystem
Summary: Where drunk Joven hits up the karaoke and sing's Beyonce's Countdown. His boyfriend, Vicente is attacked.





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all better be listening Byeonce's Countdown before reading this 'cause issa bop and it's what Joven is singing.

“Joven! Joven! Joven!” The people in the room chanted in unison as the drunk guy stood up in front of them. Felicidad and Remedios was shouting and cheering for their friend Joven who’s about to hit up the karaoke. He just smiled sheepishly as he grabbed the microphone from Julian. His cheeks are flushed due to the alcohol and to the heat of the cramped space of the karaoke room they are in. Enteng just smiled fondly to his boyfriend. Joven was shy at first to sing at the karaoke reasoning that singing is not his forte and he’ll just go watch them. But later on, here he is ready to sing and shameless. _Cute_

“Tagay para kay Joven!” Gregorio shouted as he raised the glass full of beer and all of them clank their glasses up and drinks it. Joven typed the code of the song as he faces his friends proudly. His hands clung tight on the microphone. “Are you ready?!” His alcohol induced self said as the instrumental of the song played as he postured like a diva. A hand is on his waist, knee is raised, a foot is tiptoed, and his hand is raised up in the air. Everyone in the room shouted in excitement as it’s rare to see Joven like this. The man is usually calm, soft, and collected. This is different from the Joven they knew. This is a drunk Joven. _A really adorable drunk Joven._

“Boy, oh, killing me softly and I'm still falling~ Still the one I need, I'll always be with you~” He sang passionately as he pointed at Vicente and dramatically falls down on the floor to emphasized the lyric ‘falling’. “Oh~, you got me open, don't ever let me go. Say you're real out of your block. If you leave me you're out of your mind” Vicente’s cheeks heat up when the drunken Joven came near him and lifts up his chin to meet his gaze and said those lyrics. The shouting got louder because of what his boyfriend just did.

Oh boy, Joven being drunk is so dangerous. It’s too much for Vicente to handle. His boyfriend is ALMOST _almost_ grinding himself to him as he sang the lyrics from the Beyonce song he had chose. He is dying right now. He doesn’t know where to look. Should he look at his friends who’s chanting and shouting at what Joven is doing right now? Should he look at the karaoke screen where the lyrics of the song are flashing? Should he look at the lights above blinging with different colors? Should he look at the table where the glasses of empty and full alcohol is scattered? Or should he look at the sin in front of him? An angel looking that gets devilish when drinks alcohol. The sight of Joven shaking his hips as he make sure to pressed himself closer to his lover as he rocks the Beyonce song makes him hot and bothered. _Oh God._

“Tangina.” The only word his lips pursed when Joven suddenly sits on his lap. The latter caresses Vicente’s skin. It’s electrifying. His cold touches are burning his warm skin. It’s feverish. Vicente is going crazy. The people got louder. Really really amused at what they are witnessing. Vicente just stared at his prey who is smiling naughtily at him. His eyes is lust filled ready to devour his prey. “Me and my boo and my boo boo riding. All up in that black with his chick right beside him. Ladies, if you love your man show you the fliest. Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it.” Vicente’s going lightheaded. Joven grind on him as he sings and his naughty smile not leaving his lips. He closed his eyes as he felt the friction of their groins. _Tangina Joven._ His hands snuck up on his lover’s waist as he pulls him closer.

“My baby is a ten. We dressing through the nine. He pick me up with eight. Make me feel so lucky seven.  
He kiss me in his six. We be making love in five. Still the one I do this four. I'm trying to make a three. From that two.  He still the one.” Joven finished his song flawlessly. As he falls himself on Vicente’s chest laughing. Their friend cheered. “Joven did that!” Remedios exclaimed. His lover stared at his eyes with a small smile. “Did I do great?” He ask his boyfriend as Vicente tried to make him get off his lap. “Kailangan na naming umuwi ni Joven. Lasing na lasing na eh.” He explained to his friends. “Tangina Enteng palusot ka pa!” Julian shouted and laugh. _Mahirap magpigil tangina. Kailangan na naming umuwi._


End file.
